


Hidden Work (Earth-199999)

by LegendaryFanby



Series: The Avengers and Genders saga [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby





	1. Untitled

  Tony smiled as his child walked towards her mommy to be held.

 

_Peony Morgan Potts. His daughter._

 

 Loki originally came up with the name Peony, he figured a Midgardian name would be the most appreciated. There were specific reasons why he chose this name, including: 

  * The meaning - "healing", this baby did just that. She brought everyone back together, gave them hope.
  * Peter taught him about "shipping" and how you conjoin the names to form one - a ship name. Peony is 'Pe'pper + T'ony'. Peony.
  * It's similar in form and spelling to Peter, so we're honoring him without naming a baby completely after him.



 Tony was attached to the idea of Morgan after Pepper's eccentric uncle, so Loki worked with that.

  * A Morgan is a Welsh and Breton water spirit that drowns men. They lure men to their death by their own sylphic beauty, or with visions of underwater gardens with buildings of golds or crystals - so it is a very strong and powerful name, as the baby will also be.
  * Morgan is a similar unisex name to Parker, further honoring Peter.



 Tony felt she should have the last name of the strongest woman he knows. Not after a family tainted with a multinational weapons industry.

 Sure, he could have named her with his last name... But technically he did.

 Tony  _legally_ changed his name to Tony Stark Potts. Some would say he's smitten with love, and they're not wrong.

 With his initials as TSP, Pepper just calls him her teaspoon, because obviously he's the little soon.

 His daughter is three and a half now, time really is flying by. Soon she'll be leaving for college. Tony has no doubt she'll get in; unless she just doesn't want to go. In which case he's perfectly fine with that.

 

 Steve is back in the picture now and has assumed full responsibility as the child's godfather. But of course Peony just calls him Uncle Steve.

 Peony has four uncles: Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint -but Clint rarely comes by.

 She has two aunts: Natasha and Nebula.

 And depending on the day Loki is either or both.

 

  Peony is already proving to be a bit of a genius, but are you surprised? Look at who's raising her. 

 Not to mention the older children has taken under his wing who may or may not be bad influences on his little angel.

When they're in town, MJ plays dress up and has tea parties with Peony and Hel; while Ned has a very big collection of Legos and video games.

 They both, with Shuri are very hands on with science and child-safe experiments.

 

 Harley, at the age of sixteen, is Tony's new apprentice. Tony knew he'd be trouble one day, but if he enables him with a safe area to mess around in then there's less chance of damage to the outside world. He just makes sure his daughter is no where near him when he's building.

 Peter's old friends have been accepted into MIT, and Tony's sure Harley will be, too.

  Ned and Mj graduated from high school holding up a picture of Peter, so he could be there, too.

 

It's been four years since the death of so many of their own. The world hasn't healed yet, and not everyone thinks it will. They're saying that in time the population will replenish itself and it'll be right where it started, so that's where the Avengers are afraid Thanos will return, but it will likely happen many years after they're all gone.

 The world was in chaos after the snap, world leaders and government officials gone, but now it's finally starting to fix itself.

 But it will never be right again.

 

 It's the anniversary of the snap, the news stations won't let anyone forget about it. How could you?

 Every year on this day the Avengers go out and speak on it. Talk about what's changed and what they're doing to make sure something like that never happens again; but this year they're all home together. 

 This time they celebrate those who are here, and those who aren't. No more mourning.

 

 "Why does Mommy wear makeup?"

 "So she looks pretty," Tony partially answered.

 "But she's already pretty." All eight adults awed. 

 "I couldn't have said it better, sweetpea."

 Peony turned to the large Asgardian.

 "Maybe you should wear makeup, Uncle Thor." Seven of the adults howled in laughter. Thor's face was tinged red but he began laughing, too.

 "You are right, little one. Maybe you can give me a makeover?"

 "Yeah!" She cheered running to get her play makeup kit.

 

 "Kids. You gotta love them."

 "I knew your daughter was a smart one, but she's even more intelligent that I originally thought. Bravo, Tony and Pepper. You're raising a little genius."

 

 

 

  "Peony... She's so cute! And Loki with Nebula?? I know, this is all old news for everyone else but I just can't believe it. Consider my wig snatched."

 

 A laugh resounded beside him.

 "I can't believe you're still using all that old slang."

 "Well, what else am I supposed to use? It's all I know and it's not like we get wifi signal up here -er, around here? I still don't know exactly where we are. Oh, plus my data ran out a long time ago and Karen died."

 "How is your phone not dead?"

 "I don't know. But it's like in this weird limbo state. It's alive but it's not really functional. Watch." He pulled Bucky close to take a selfie, the resulting picture making them look like the victims of the lady from The Ring.

 "I see. Sort of like us."

 "Yeah... I can't believe Ned and MJ graduated. I mean, I can, but I can't believe it's been that long for them."

 "Right? It feels like it's only been like an hour."

 "Yeah, I guess that's a good thing though. People would be taking it a lot harder here if we felt every day pass."

 "Well, with Sam and T'Challa here I can say some days I really can feel every _second_ pass."

 "You guys are complete equals now. No one has weapons, you gotta fight back. It's not like you can really hurt them."

 Bucky smiled. "That's true, unfortunately."

 "We should start some sort of soul fight club."

 Bucky laughed. This kid.

 "That sounds fun, but for now I think it's time for us to go. Are you ready?"

 Peter glanced back to the scene playing out before him. Seeing his mentor, his friends, their family.

 "Yeah.." He nodded his head firmly. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

 He grabbed Bucky's left hand. His human hand.

 "I'm not used to you having both arms."

 "Yeah? Well, I'm not used to you being so tall." He reached up, hand shoving into Peter's hair. "I can't even scruff up your hair. And what's with your voice? It's almost as freakishly deep as you are tall."

 Peter laughed shoving the shorter man away. "We finally get to be who really are. And you're just _really_ smaller than me."

 "Oh, it's on. Soul Fight Club begins now." Bucky playfully jumped on Peter bringing him down onto the dusty ground beneath them. Peter giggled the whole way down, besides an initial surprised yelp.

 "Did you roughhouse with Steve like this?"

 "Once he wasn't so weak anymore and I couldn't hurt him too bad."

 "Too bad we don't have my Nerf guns here."

 "Dude, I would annihilate you."

 "Ha! I'd like to see you try, old man."

 "Hey! This old man is a World War II vet! Have some respect, brat." Bucky said all smiles.

 "Now I really wish I had my Nerf guns. I won't hesitate, bitch."

 "Oh, I see how it is. Bringing out the old vine references. You better watch out, you better watch out, you better watch out-"

 "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" Peter joined in stomping his foot, dust flying about with every word.

 Bucky smiled. "Ready now?"

 "Yeah." One final glance.

 

_We're fine, Mr. Stark. Thank you._


	2. An Author Note

  Hey Everyone,

 

  This has been an amazing journey. One filled with tears of joy and pain, laughs and cries, feels and heartache. It's finally time for it to end.

 I'm happy with it. 

 I feel as if it couldn't end better.

 

 Like every creator, I'm thanking you the fans for reading this. Saying it couldn't be done without you, and you made it all worth it.

 

 I'm not a pro writer, I'm not even out of high school yet. 

 

 I self projected in these stories, gave some diversity to everyone's favorite heroes -and I'd say it's been a giant success.

 

 This helped me when nothing else could. I just hope it helped you, too.

 

 I recently had a health scare.

 Nearly died, still might if my medications don't work. Happy Holidays, am I right?

 After several blood cultures and x-rays, urine analysis tests, several ...uh... pregnancy tests -but only because of how unsafe some of these tests were for potential fetuses-, I was found to have Lactic Acidosis. Left untreated it could be deadly, thankfully it was treated.

 I also had a temperature of 104°F/40°C. My team of doctors and nurses and other healthcare assistants were worried. I had four liters of fluids, and the strongest of antibiotics which I'm still on. I was going to get discharged but I had severe chest pain, my heart rate was climbing and my blood pressure falling. I couldn't. breathe.  We tried one final test. A CT scan, dye in the veins. We were checking for blood clots.

 

I have pneumonia.

 

I should be okay, this Thursday is when I take my last dose of my medication so if I'm not okay then then we'll have to take different measures.

 I also haven't been able to eat or drink, or keep anything in or down. So I'm very dehydrated and unhealthy. I suspect the antibiotic is causing most of the nausea, but for now I have to get past it. Just make it to Thursday.

 

 I'm not sure when I'll write again, but I'll update my health via the comment section if someone is curious.

 

 That's all for now, I don't think I'm forgetting anything but I could be wrong.

 

 Thank you, all. Have a very happy whichever holidays you guys celebrate, and a better than this one new year.

 

 Ollie, out.


End file.
